


In the Morning Light

by A_day_goes_bi



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, HAPPY BIRTHDAY UKYO, How Do I Tag, I love Ukyo so much plz help, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Kisses, POV First Person, Sleepy Kisses, This is really short but maybe I'll extend it later?, Ukyo is best boy, fine i'll do it myself, mild thirst, no one can tell me otherwise, soft, someone be kind to this boy i beg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_day_goes_bi/pseuds/A_day_goes_bi
Summary: It's Ukyo's birthday, and heroine wants him to know she loves him.
Relationships: Heroine/Ukyo (Amnesia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	In the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my best boy Ukyo. It's not much, but I felt the Need to do something.

Light streams in from the window and settles on my face. I am warm, I am safe, I am not alone. I can hear him breathing softly beside me on the bed. My eyelids flutter. Something is important about today. I turn on my side to shield my eyes from the light, letting his body block it out. He doesn’t wake. He smells of vanilla almonds, that new shampoo he’s trying out. I open my eyes. I smile, propping myself up on an elbow to gaze down at his serene sleeping face. His long, soft hair streams out under him, his braid undone before we went to bed the previous night. He has a faint smile on his face. He kicked most of the blanket off himself and onto me at some point during his sleep. The sunlight filtering over his face makes him look angelic, beautiful. I reach a hand out and trace his cheek.

Immediately, his hand snaps out and grabs my wrist, his eyes sharp as they meet mine. Then he blinks, recognizes me, or perhaps remembers that the danger is over now, and he relaxes, releasing my wrist with a sheepish look as he apologetically rubs where he’d gripped me. He needn’t be sorry.

“Good morning, love,” I say softly, smiling down at him. 

I love telling him that I love him, in every way I can. His face lights up every time, a flush rises to his cheeks, he blinks back happy tears, he smiles widely. He always looks at me like he can’t believe I’m real. 

“Happy birthday,” I say, taking his hand and resting both our hands over his heart. I like to feel his heart beating. Solid and steady beneath our palms. 

He looks surprised.

“Did you forget your own birthday?” I ask, shifting closer to him.

I’m nearly on top of him. He squirms a bit, opening his legs so I can comfortably rest between them. He looks down, away from me for a moment, and huffs, embarrassed.

“I haven’t thought about it for a long time,” he replies. His face darkens, pressing his lips together. 

That’s how I know he’s remembering something painful. 

“Well, we’re here now, and I remembered, and I’ve got something nice planned for us, so it’s going to be a good day.”

He wrinkles his nose. Cutely, I think, but if I told him that he’d feel self conscious. 

“Ah,” his gaze darts around, “you didn’t need to go to so much trouble for me—”

“You aren’t any trouble,” I cut him off, tapping the tip of his nose, “besides, I like doing things for you.”

“But why…”

“Because,” I reply, leaning closer to him, putting my lips near his ear, “I love you.”

He jumps, just a little bit, and laughs breathily. 

I press my lips to his cheek.  
“I love you.”  
I lightly kiss the tip of his nose.  
“I love you.”  
He giggles with incredulous delight.  
Then, his other cheek.  
“I love you.”  
He smiles under my lips, and swallows as I move lower.  
I kiss the side of his neck.  
“I love you.”  
He stifles a gasp, but can’t restrain the tiny way he shivers. I grin against his skin.  
I come back up and hover over his face, glancing over his flushed cheeks, gazing into his dilated eyes.  
“I love you,” I repeat as I lean in and press my lips against his.  
He wraps his arms around me and holds me against his chest, closely but carefully. I could get loose if I wanted. I appreciate that, even though I’m right where I want to be.


End file.
